Dont fade away
by Summer Eclair
Summary: AU. A strong,beautiful woman like her only want to have her own 'Happy ending'. -Chapter5: He shut his eyes close. 'Damn' He can't stand it anymore. He grabbed his phone and started to call her  /Unrequited Love/ -R&R-
1. Broken Pieces

.

_Note: Hello, Im new here in FF (final fantasy) world, I want to share this story to all of you CloTi fans.. :" _

.

* * *

><p>Tifa Lockheart,<p>

A strong,beautiful woman who had a dream of having her 'own happy ending'. But it seemed that she won't be able to fulfill that kind of dream she want.

Today she and her husband was having an argument again. She didn't remember how many. But it's like Everyday they would fight. At first she didn't mind it at all, For her the important thing right now, is that she had the man of her dreams. Cloud strife, marrying a man like him was really her goal. Since their childhood they both know each other. She even remembered Cloud making promises to her when her parents died.

.

_'Someday, I'm going to marry you. So that, Im not going to leave you.'_

.

But right now, even that promise was already happening, it seemed that she couldn't feel anything.

Cloud grew alone, Having only Tifa as his only friend. He started to developed feelings for her when they were children, And it grew stronger when her parents passed away.

During their teenage years, He met Aerith. That girl, She cheered him no matter how depressed he was. He admired her beauty and gracefulness, But an incident broke his ties with her. Leaving him completely. She had a strong effect on him, And Tifa being cautious was aware of it.

After that the blonde swore to him self, He'll not going to be involved in such a relationship like that. He doesn't want the love of his life would fade like that, would leaved him like that So, He went away. Making a large wall between them, Distancing his self away from her.

But 3 years ago he came back, Telling the girl that he's going to marry her. Tifa who's willing and waiting for him to comeback, agreed.

_'It was the best time of my life' _She always told him whenever she talked about their wedding day. And he will only replied with a small smile then turn away.

:

She sobbed as she picked up the broken pieces of glass, He's drunk again. She slowly wiped her tears away. Experiencing a life like that, She's strong that's why no matter how hard it is.. She's not going to give up.

"Why is he being like this?" She gulped while placing the broken pieces of the glass at the trash bag.

.

"_Why can't he love me?"_

:

* * *

><p>.<p>

R&R guys ! Hope you support this one ^^  
>Hehe~ I know this was too short. Gomen!<p> 


	2. Pass again

**CHAPTER 2 **

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Good morning.." She greeted quietly at him. He only replied a grunt.

She turned around and saw him sitting at the kitchen counter, his palm pressed on his forehead. She sighed, " Head ache? You were drunk last night."

"Yeah.." He said as he walked lazily towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

She blinked at him, He's already wearing his office uniform, A small smile appeared on her face. " Just wait a minute, Breakfast is almost done." said Tifa as she turned back on her duty.

While placing the last muffin on the plate, She heard the door shut then clicked. She quickly arranged the foods and walked towards the sound.

She sighed deeply while turning back at the kitchen. She slowly settled her self at the chair and enjoyed the food in front of her,

.

_alone.._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She lazily fell at the white couch as she turned on the television. She looked for a talk show program and tuned on it.

"_Good afternoon viewers!_" The reporter greeted enthusiastically. "_Today were featuring a man who we described as a very successful and one of the richest mall owners here in our country. Mr. Cloud strife"_

The program showed a formal picture of him, then a quiet serious one which looked like he's untying his tie while a black sleek pair of spectacles were attached on his face. Tifa leaned closer at the television. She smiled goofily as she admired the picture of her husband on the live t.v program.

"_Some of us didn't know that he actually grew alone.."_ The reporter commented. _"and at the age of 23, he settled down with his girlfriend, to whom we got from our sources that his girlfriend was also his childhood friend."_

_"Really?"_ The other reporter asked. _"our sources told us too that, that's the reason why he came back here on our country."_The reporter sighed with a dreaming expression on her face. _" Oh.. How lucky she was.."_

The other reporter chuckled and patted her partner lightly._ "And he wanted his personal life private.. Thats why we would not tell you who's this lucky woman."_

Tifa giggled at the mention of her hidden identity.

"_So, let's presume our discussion, enough with this romance."_ The two laughed. And detailed some trivia's about the handsome, young and successful man.

.

After the show ended Tifa decided to call her husband, She wanted to tell him how excited she was when the show (who's the topic was her husband) rolled on.

She dialed his number hastily and waited for him to answer.

Her smile quickly faltered away, as she heard the operator answered it. 'Probably, busy again.'

after the beat, she quickly babbled the news at the phone.

"See you later tonight! I love you.." She ended the call and the line went dead.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_7:45_

The wall clock showed as Tifa walked back from the other side of the dinning room to another.

"It's late.." She whispered to her self. She decided to sit first at the chair and wait for him.

Later on, She found her self rubbing her eyes from tiredness. She stood up and realized that she already slept on while waiting for her husband.

She looked at the wall clock and it said _11: 25_

Her beautiful face wore a very irritated look. Then she heard a strange growl and patted her belly.

"Im already hun-" She was cut off as she heard the front door clicked opened. She hastily scurried towards the door. Ready to greet her tired husband.

A scowl was on his face. She bowed shyly and took his suitcase. "Welcome home.."

He walked pass her and headed towards the kitchen. "You look so tired. Come on let's eat first." She said.

He turned at her while untying his tie lazily. "Do you received my call?" She asked.

"Yeah," The only word he replied.

"I was really happy when I saw you at the television." She tiptoed towards him and was about to give him a hug when he turned around and washed his hands on the sink. A disappointed pout invaded her face.

"How's your day?" She asked instead, placing his suitcase to its proper place.

"..."

"It's already past 11 pm, why are you late?" Her tone changed.

"I decided to have a dinner meeting with the board members.."

Tifa lowered her head, her bangs hiding her brown eyes. "Ah.."

"Your not going to ask me if I already ate dinner?" She suddenly confronted him.

Cloud turned at the dinning table and noticed the prepared food on it.

"I guess no,"

She nodded. "Your right.. Do I need to remind you that you got your own house and had your own wife to eat dinner with ?"

He lazily smiled at her. "Of course I had my own house and.. _wife._"

She turned around and cleaned the table. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, worry was on his tone.

She only smiled at him then rolled her eyes.

He only stared at her until she finished her chores and headed upstairs.

_(The two was married and lived in the same house, but was sleeping in different rooms.)_

The only last thing he heard was a loud shut of her door. He sighed and decided to go up on his room.

.

.

Tifa covered her mouth as sobs tried to escaped her lips.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Note : Thank you **Jean Carmel** for reviewing *winks.

R and R ~ 333


	3. Crevices everywhere

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tifa rubbed her eyes , a small yawn escaped her thin lips.

Slowly, bloodshot colored eyes opened. She sat up and glanced at the clock beside her bed.

It's almost 9:30 am._ 'He's on work already..'_

She closed her eyes, Last night's events returned at her system. She sighed as she tried to stop it.

.

While heading down the stairs, She heard someone was at the kitchen, cooking.

She grabbed the broom and slowly walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly, She saw a tall man with spiked blonde hair standing in front of the stove, Wearing a simple black tank top and a black jogging pants. Her eyes widened as she saw her apron on him.

The man looked at his side, It seemed that he noticed that his wife was already awake.

"Hey.." said Cloud, as he flipped the egg in the pan.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked still holding the broom.

"Are you planning to greet me by that?" He asked, not turning at her.

Tifa looked at the broom in her hands, She quickly dropped it on the floor.

A chuckle escaped from his lips, And she heard that.

.

Tifa blinked unbelievingly at her husband. She watched him as he prepared their breakfast. She nodded stiffly as he asked her if she wanted some coffee.

Tifa was left staring at Cloud's back as he continued to stir her coffee.

She pinched her cheek and a quick_ ouch_ escaped her lips. Cloud was already seated in front of her, watching her.

"You're not dreaming, idiot.." He deadpanned.

She glanced at him. _'Maybe..'_

"Why are you here?" She asked as she took a sip on her coffee.

"I decided to have a leave.." Tifa almost choked, covered her mouth

_"..w-what?"_

"A two weeks leave.."He paused and looked at her. "I want to rest, atleast.."

She nodded at him, as she seemed to understand his reason.

"So, It means that you're going to be here all day?"

"What do you think?" He smirked.

She felt her face warmed._ 'Oh.. After what he did last nigh-'_ Her thoughts was cut off when Cloud clapped his hands.

"Hey! No spacing out while Im here.."Then he continued eating.

She glared at him. _'Let's see..'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After Tifa stepped out of the bathroom, She saw her husband standing beside the door. Waiting for her,

Her cheeks reddened, He was naked from waist to top. She blushed even more as she noticed that his blue eyes were eyeing her hungrily.

She was only wrapped by a white thin towel that ended at her thigh. He walked closer at her, until the gap between them was gone.

She gulped audibly, His breath lacing with her skin. Her breasts touched his chest and she felt tiny electricity run down her spine.

"Out of my way.._ Please?"_ He whispered to her ear seductively. She lowered her head, and her forehead made a contact with his shoulder.

He gently moved her out of the way, and when she's already at the side , He proceeded and entered the bathroom.

She let out a deep sigh while walking her way back to her room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She stared at herself in front of the mirror. A tear rolled freely from her eyes, with one hand she wiped it away.

_"Why?"_ She whispered to herself. She inhaled deeply then smiled.

_"I had enough of this.."_

_"If he didn't want the way I treated him, then fine."_

Then she walked out of the room.

.

.

"Where are you going?"asked cloud, as he glanced at Tifa while reading his book.

She ignored him, and continued putting her sandals on.

Cloud stood up and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her intensely.

_"Where are you going?"_ He repeated, harshly.

She glared at him.

.

_Irritated brown eyes met angry blue ones._

.

"Secret.." She put her index finger in front of her pinked lips.

"Tell me.." He growled, pulling her closer.

"Didn't you get what the word _'Secret'_ means?" She rolled her eyes.

"Then, you're not allowed to go anywhere.." He answered, He held her wrist tightly.

Her eyes widened, She bit her lips when the urge of laughing came to her. "Are you kidding me?"

This time, he forced her to follow him. He throw her effortlessly at their couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Im serious.. _Tifa_" whispered cloud huskily.

She quickly sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest too. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's your problem!" He yelled. The irritation on his face was seen because of her earlier action.

"I have a lot.. And If Im going to tell it to you right now, maybe were going to finish it tomorrow!" She yelled back.

He exhaled deeply.

_'Damn, Im here to relax'_

Tifa stood up, as if she can read what's on her husbands mind. "If you don't want to be stressed, then don't mind me!"

Cloud stared at her brown eyes, his face softened.

"Why would I not mind you?" He paused and lowered his head. " You're my... _wife_"

"_You_.. You didn't even c-care for me! Why would you?" She broke down and hugged her knees, shakily.

Cloud reached for her, but he's afraid what will be her reaction.

He heard her sobbed once again. But now, In front of him. She never cried in front of him. _Ever.._

He shook his head and squatted in front of her, He pulled her arms and slowly pulled her into his chest.

He let out a sigh._ 'I didn't know, I've gone this far.'_

He slowly ran his large hand on her back and patted her head lightly.

.

_"Im sorry.."_

.

.

"Im really_ sorry"_ He whispered at the breaking woman in front of him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Thank you for the review guys, xD


	4. So Difficult to be Easy

**Chapter 4**, served :)

* * *

><p>Tifa turned her head to the side, "Im hopeless..." She cried, Cloud patted her back. He sighed when he realized he couldn't do anything through her grief.<p>

He just closed his eyes. He just wished that it didn't happened. It was all his fault, Because of his doings, he made her shed tears which he didn't want to from the very start.

All of this, All of this stupid actions, Brought her to her edge. He knew that even a strong woman like her could be weak, sometimes. He inhaled deeply as a conversation with Zack hit him.

.

_"I know how you treated her badly. Everytime were going to meet, I can see how she acted so nice around you, while you just going to offer her a stupid smile or worst ignore her."_

_Cloud shook his head, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Since you came back, I know what's up in you. To avoid the guilty feeling that your suffering with when your away, was just part of your damn stupidity, You only think about yourself, Cloud. I bet your still living in the past." Zack glared at him "You should move on.."_

_Cloud stood up and glared back at his so-called brother. "Your just saying it because you already throw her away. You completely removed her out of your life."_

_Zack chuckled at him. "It looks like that.. But I didn't remove her here" He pointed at his heart, a sad smile on his face. "You didn't know how I blame my self for her death. Did a realization hit you after that? Do you think that Aerith will be glad if she found out that I am crying helplessly at her? You're selfish."_

_Cloud only stared at him, a frown masked his true reaction._

_"You should stop being so rude at her. I know your only cautious and you didn't want anything bad happen to her, But if you continue this, your going to loose her."_

.

_'Loose her..'_ Zack's last word echoed on his mind.

_'Do I want to loose her?'_ He asked himself and hugged tightly the crying woman in front of him.

His emotions for her, His love for her was covered by fear of losing her.

"Im sorry.." He breathed out. "I don't want to loose you.. I don't"

Tifa looked up at him, her tear-stained face was so Innocent. Her eyes sparkled with so much sadness, _'This won't happen again.'_ He swore to himself.

"Tifa.." He said as he wiped the remaining tears on her face. He leaned his face on her, Closing the space between them, Until their noses touched.

The room was silent, except for the hiccups that she tried to keep. He leaned closer, enough for their lips to make contact. Tifa slowly leaned backwards, her hands were tightly clutched at the fabric on his chest.

Cloud removed his hands on her back, Instead he placed the other one on the back of her head while the other cupped her cheek.

A bright shade of crimson red covered Tifa's cheeks. She removed her brown eyes from him. But he moved her face at him telling her to look at him, She forced herself to look at him again. Un like the usual bored stare he's giving her, For the first time during their wedding life, It showed concern and some foreign emotions that he only had back when they were teenagers.

"I.." He breathed hotly._ "I love you.."_ Then his lips touched hers.

Her brown eyes widened, she tried not to move but her stiff head was forced to move closer as Clouds hand at the back of her head made it. He also leaned to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth asking to enter hers, She closed her eyes and gave in. She parted her lips and he hungrily took his opportunity to explore his tongue on hers. She shyly did the same and ran her hands on his shoulders back and forth then slowly she wrapped it round his neck.

A soft thud was heard when Tifa fell on the floor, Their kiss never broke, while cloud hovered on her laying form. He slowly rubbed his hand on her arms, he opened his eyes and saw her blushing face. The way her eyes were closed was so seductive for him. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and stared back at him.

He broke the kiss but their noses were still in contact, he smiled at her and she smiled back. A strand of hair covered her beautiful face. He quickly tucked it on the back of her ear.

"I'm sorry.." He said shyly, She smiled sweetly at him and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Do you think that was easy ?" She teased.

"Huh?"

"Im not going to give in like that" She smirked and She hugged him suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked confusedly.

"Let's quit playing around, were not y-young anymore. I-I already made my decision."

"What ?"

"Cloud, I think Im already tired of this. I-I don't want you to feel guilty because of me that's why.." She paused and buried her head on his neck.

"I don't think that I could trust y-you anymore.." She finished.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

NOTE :Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it xD, Sorry because i took a long time to update this one. It's just School keeps me busy. I know it's short too. and a Cliffie ended it xD , Sorry again .


	5. Trapped, No exit

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Tifa quickly stood up. Wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, Cloud remained stiffly sitting on the floor, He slowly looked up and saw Tifa.<p>

"W-what do you mean?" He asked softly, careful not to mess the situation even more.

But he was answered by a loud thud of their entrance door. He grabbed a fistful of his bright hair and tug it violently as he swore to himself.

.

* * *

><p>Tifa hugged herself tightly, feeling that that's the only thing that she can do to make herself secure. The cold night's breeze embraced her too. She huffed as she tried to walk faster. Her face wore a pouty scowl, She slowly turned her head to the side, she stopped on her tracks. The street was almost deserted, there's no people except her that you can call wandering on it. She silently compared herself to a ghost.<p>

"Yeah," She shivered, "Now, Where am I going?" She started to walk again, and into a halt again.

"Stupid," She whispered to herself, She looked back again. "He didn't even follow me.." Disappointment on her voice.

"Of course, why would he?"She laughed bitterly as she beagn to walk again, Now knowing where her destination would be.

.

Groaning, Yuffie opened her door. Tifa greeted her with a nervous smile. The girl blinked a few times, then her eyes widened.

"Tifa?" She said shockingly, Tifa replied with another nervous smile.

"Can I come in?" Its freaking cold here" She said as she rubbed her hands together.

Once she entered, Her best friend quickly asked her questions. "Stop." The black haired beauty interrupted.

"What happened to you? Look, it's almost midnight and Cloud may-"

"Just for a second," Tifa interrupted again.

Yuffie scratch the back of her messy hair, Her hair flew in every direction, eyes were sleepy and yawning while throwing non-stop questions.

"Im sorry to disturb you this late hour." Tifa started nervously. She sat silently on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, thank you." Yuffie scowled.

"I guess you're already slee-"

"What do you think?" Yuffie cut in as she sat beside her best friend. "End with this stupid intro, kay? Now tell me your story and make sure it will keep me awake"

Tifa looked at her with big teary eyes. She told the whole story and each time she told about what she feels, Yuffie will contribute a surprise gasp.

After that, the two stayed in silent. Until Tifa got up and forced a smile.

"Don't worry, Uhmm.. Im sorry for disturbing you, I should go..."

Yuffie grinned at her "You can stay here," She paused. "You know I love helping my friends in a situation like this, Maybe we should teach him a little lesson."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cloud sat on their red couch silently, It's almost three in the morning. He pressed his temples with his fingers and kept on flipping his phone open. Waiting for any signs of message from _her_.

He leaned back and kept his mind working. A sigh escaped his lips. He looked at his side and saw his Wife's small photo, clipped on a silver frame at the side table. He stared at it and felt his lips turned upward.

Few memories were flooding his mind. Her cheerful voice corrupted his sense of hearing.

_"Cloud... be careful"_

_"Hmmm... Which one do you like?"_

_"Im very happy to see you!"_

_"Yehey! Ehh.. what time again?"_

_"It's alright Cloud, Aerith-chan will be safe up there..."_

_"No... where are you going? Don- don't leave!"_

_._

_"Please..."_

He shut his eyes close. _'Damn'_ He can't stand it anymore. He grabbed his phone and started to call his wife.

_"Our wedding was the second happiest moment in my life, The first one is that I met you..."_

_._

_"I love you, Cloud"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Huh?"

"I mean, Cloud just needs a lil push.." Yuffie said as she hugged her pillow. "He's not like these before , right?"

Tifa stared at her for a second, "Yeah.. It's like he had a very serious problem, I tried to ask him before but... It's like he's afraid of something..." Yuffie put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How long?"

"Since he came back, I guess.."

"Okay.. Maybe we should ask him, But..." Yuffie smirked

Tifa looked at her, puzzled.

"Were not going to force him, instead... he's going to, voluntarily."

"How?"

"Here..."

Tifa leaned and listened at Yuffie carefully. When the ninja wanna be was finished, Tifa remained in silent.

"How was it?"

"M-made him feel that _ I don't love him anymore?"_

"Yeah, but-"

"But, I cannot bring my self to..." said Tifa.

"Only a show, remember. Kay, now let's sleep." she half yawned.

Tifa smiled, and threw her legs on her best friends bed, She sighed. She didn't really want to disturb her but she didn't have anywhere to go.

A shaking feeling interrupted her thoughts. She was about to wake her friend when she touched her pocket. Her phone.

She fished it out and looked at he I.d caller. She sighed and hesitated for a second.

"Pick it up... and remember my words..." Yuffie mumbled.

Tifa looked at her phone once again.

_Maybe,_

_Maybe I should try it._

_Not all the time I can be fine.._

_I have feelings too.. I can be hurt too..._

.

"Hello" She answered.

"Tifa..." His voice greeted her. She felt her heart pound against her rib cage. _This isn't good._

"Tifa, where are you..."

"..."

"Tifa, Im sor-"

"Don't worry, Im fine..." She quickly cut in. She heard a sigh and-

"Finished?" She asked bitterly.

"Uhmm.."

But before her husband could tell something again. She snapped her phone close and turned it off.

.

* * *

><p>NOTE : hey, it's been a while guys! hope you're still loving this one :) Sorry for the lateness~<p>

HAPPY READING~

.

R&R please ?


End file.
